The Warrior
by GeekMonster9
Summary: Humans were doomed once the supernatural race; the Vampires invaded the earth. Virgin girls were held hostile on every night clubs for these creatures amusements. Sakura Haruno, a teenager was doomed in the same way until a certain Vampire prince decides to save her from her terrible wrath. Vampires saving humans? What's his real motive with Sakura actually? SasuSaku.
1. Safe and Sound

**A/N: It's been a long time I don't write and well, I'm back loves! Here's another SasuSaku piece of mine where Sakura is as frail and fragile as the nature of spring season, while Sasuke is a jerk who saves Sakura as he felt pity for her pathetic state. It's a Vampire fic by the way. I know most of you may not like Vampire fics but I assure you, this fic is worth a try. :)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Safe and Sound.

"Yes, yes!" cried a blood-sucking creature, high with no consciousness. "Bring her here, Maggots! Let's have some fun with her when she's as pure as the spring. Ha ha! Quick!"

 _"It's the end of me then."_ thought the maiden with surrendered mind's voice. _"I'll end up like my friends! Into_ _ **their**_ _hands. If I live, I live like a bloody whore, and if I die, I die a hero. It's the end either way."_ Soon, she was thrown to the table with half-naked clothes to dance.

"Ey, ey, Baby!" called an olderly looking vampire dreamily. "Dance if you care for your dear life~"

 _"Oh kami!"_ thought the girl, disgusted. _"There's no way I'm doing this if I want not to hurt my race's pride. Even if I get my life spared, what happens? We, humans are doomed anyway."_

With enough courage mustered on the sleeves, the fair maiden raised her voice against the vampires. "I refuse to act as you say, monsters!"

And in an instant, she regretted as she felt a sharp pain pierce through her backbone when a vampire pinned her against a wall with brute force. "You dare disobey us, you sickly, chest less, little whore! No wonder why we destroy your filthy race!"

Mercilessly, the vampire kept on punching her on the stomach until she coughed out blood. The damage was quite enough for a 17 year old, pre-adult femenine to lose her soul, and she was happily welcoming her end. _"I can see the light to Elysium. The time has come for me to reunite with my mother and friends. I am happy now. Finally, I found freedom in my darkness. I shall gladly claim it."_

Just before her consciousness drowned, she felt someone lightly grasping her frail body with strong arms. The punches of that so called vampire eventually died down and shouts were heard which the girl didn't really understand in this state of mind. Slowly, her vision clouded and she lost consciousness for the moment.

* * *

The next moment she regained her senses was the time she realized that she wasn't dead. Was it relief that she escaped her horrible fate? Or regret that she didn't die which she was really looking forward to? She didn't know.

And where she was anyways? It was a huge royal painted room with a king sized bed and a beautifully decorated dressing table. The windows were hidden with the most beautiful fabrics one would ever wish to see again. All in all, the room wasn't something ordinary. It was a palace. A palace which was owned by kings and queens. Speaking of which, it reminded her of the fairy tales her mother used to tell her when she was little. Her mother said that a prince shall marry her dear Cherry Blossom one day and they would live happily ever after. Too bad it was a fairy tale.. But wait! What if the fairy tales became true?

And then, it hit her. Obviously there were no kings and queens in her time but royal vampires who were very powerful and was on constant wars with other royals. What's worse? Being held captive by the blood-sucking royals was worse than getting raped in the tavern full of drunkards. The drunkards with no royal blood may kill a human any way it wants with no judgement at all, and it was the end. Royals are quiet different here. They would torture a human victim mercilessly without killing. On top of that, the humans there were treated like gods and goddesses, with endless luxuries provided by the family of the owner. It was just to fuel up the human for the amusement later on enjoyed by the owner.

Wow, it really wasn't ending then! The girl was in the verge of breaking down. She let the tears slip down the cheek, until there was someone unlocking the door to her room. She became cautious of the unknown presence which stood in the shadows, creating a raven silhouette. The person advanced towards the broken doll.

"You must be Sakura Haruno." said the presence, with a deep male voice. His onyx orbs connecting to the said girl's emeralds, which could pierce one's soul. Those eyes were beautiful in a sinister way. Not to mention, he, himself was too gorgeous to look at and made everyone seem inferior just by his presence.

"Ye-yes." stuttered Sakura, looking away from those onyx eyes. "And you are?"

The man smirked, baring his fangs. "Why, haven't you heard of me before? I am Uchiha Sasuke."

In hearing the name, Sakura's heart starting thumping like crazy. _"Uchihas... Aren't they the most fearful royals of the Vampire race?"_ She had so many questions that needed to be answered. No matter how frightened she was right now, she managed to talk. "Why am I here anyways?"

"I believe questions can be answered after something important. That is," Sasuke paused and leaned towards Sakura. He captured her lips to a quick kiss, leaving the girl blushing madly, and furious at the same time.

Sakura freaked out. Not because she liked the kiss but because she hated the fact that a filthy vampire stole her first kiss. "What's with the sudden approach, you filthy vampire!"

She wanted to curse him more but she was interrupted by the vampire. "That's why I said that this was important. From this moment onwards, I've marked you as my familiar. You'll be by my side as a shadow, and I'm your master. You may ask my reason for this, and I say, for your pathetic state at the tavern and the way you were being treated, I decided to help you. Now, no other vampire can touch you for you are my familiar. Only I, your master, has the right to touch you. Rest assured, I won't take advantage of that. I'm not interested in little girls such as yourself."

It still wasn't enough for Sakura to calm down. "What's the use? I'd rather die than sticking with a vampire. And you are not my master. I'll run away and you won't be able to do anything."

"Girl," Sasuke ruffled his hair, which was quite sexy for a girl to watch, only if it wasn't Sakura. "If you run away, you'll die. Like I said, you are going to stay by my side like a shadow. That's what familiars are for."

"No! This can't be happening! I know you are lying! " Sakura looked down on her lap and shed tears.

Sasuke was never good in comforting a person. So, he said what was obvious to him. "The contract is already made between you and I, so nothing can't be done. Crying won't change a thing. You'll lead a good life with me than those drunken bastards."

"It doesn't matter. You all are the same. What are we, humans, to you? Simply a food or an amusement to be played. We don't even have life and liberty."

"It's just the way things are."

" I assume, I have to provide you blood?"

"At times when the blood bank is not available. Like, if we're on missions and so."

There was a long pause after Sasuke's last sentence until he walked over to his bed. He cleared his throat and said,"I'll be having a nap now. You can go to the stairwell where I have arranged some maids to show your room. Or, you can sleep next to me for the night?"

The creepy offer by Sasuke made the girl go furious. "Oh My God, No!"

"Umm, I won't do a thing to you as promised but trust me, it is not a sin to sleep next to your master since you are my familiar. In missions, masters and familiars, sleep together for emergencies. However, It Really is a Sin to make love or have a romantic relationship with your master or the familiar. Except that, you are allowed to do anything you want."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about this master-familiar rubbish of your anymore! My ears hurt! I shall be going, now, goodbye!" Sakura shut the door with anger and walked away, leaving Sasuke to his amusement.

He smirked. "Aww.. She is so fun to mess with."

* * *

 **A/N: How is it guys? Please Review and let me know whether I should proceed with this story or not.**

 **Before I bid farewell, I would like to brief about my next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **"**_

 _ **Oh? Who's this little girl here? Are you lost?" said another one of the Uchihas, sharingan eyes blazing as he saw a petite human walking her way to the stairs. She seemed confused to the way to her destination.**_

 _ **"How lovely! Seems Sasuke had brought a new whore out here. It wouldn't be fun without banging her." He thought licking his lips.**_

 _ **"Umm, yes mister." the girl answered, flushing. It was uncomfortable for, this new vampire here is drooling at her body and checking her out too openly. "I can't seem to find Sasuke-sama's piano room-"**_

 _ **Without warning, this new guy here, went behind the girl and grabbed her neck. He whispered in her ears."Uh-uh. What's the hurry, girl? Let's have some fun first."**_

 _ **He bared his sharp inhuman fangs at the terrified girl. "No, please, stop!"**_

 _ **She let out a sharp scream, shaking the whole mansion.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Good Day. Byee.**


	2. A Playful Mess

**A/N: Hey there good people! I've been very busy lately so couldn't find time for my stories. Sooo here's the update! Hope you like it, enjoy!  
However, there are changes that I should make. In the last chapter, I gave you people a brief overview of what's going to happen in the next chapter. I would like to shift that scene in my future chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience but my writing wouldn't work out that way. I have to like, show some extra introductions before that happens, and yes, the waiting won't be too long I promise. The mystery faces will probably appear in the next few chapters. Sorry once again. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Playful Mess**

Sakura exited the room of the stranger who's now her 'master'. "As if he could _make_ me do whatever he wishes. " She rolled her jade orbs. "Who cares even if he's one of the Uchihas?! I won't let him control me!"  
Suddenly a voice out of the blue entered her mind. This foreign sensation, as if there was someone who knew what she was thinking. "You might just watch your tongue, familiar."  
It was the same velvety, rich and devilish voice of that Uchiha stranger. This angered Sakura and she could feel the blood boiling in her head. She blurted out loud," Why, do you even follow me? Creep!"

Her voice echoed through the stairway.

 _Creep, Creep, Creep…_

"Idiotic familiar!" The voice in her head sighed in frustration. "You'll wake the whole Uchiha mansion at a time like this and I'll be held liable for keeping a disobedient familiar."

"Since when did I even agree to become _your_ familiar?" Sakura snapped back. "I don't work for creatures who destroy my race. That's just so cowardly and disgusting!"

"You'll go nowhere trying to protect your race now. Too late, my dear."

She didn't reply back. He was right at some point. Instead of taking the conversation further, she proceeded in climbing down the stairs to meet some maids who'd show

her where she'll stay.

* * *

There were three girls who were whispering amongst themselves, and squealing with clapping their hands. "What's with these people?" Sakura wondered. She overheard some of their words and her heart started thumping, an adrenaline rush. She could feel herself blushing.

"Ayame and Tsuki!" the red-headed girl squealed. "Isn't it quite unusual for the Young Master to bring a maiden home and tell us to attend to her? I mean, this is the first time His Majesty has done something like this!"

The girl called Ayame joined the excitement. "I know, right? He hasn't kept a familiar since his birth, but now? It's a girl who is his familiar! Remember how he told us that he despised women?"

The last one, Tsuki remarked, "Is he actually planning for a mate, and pretending to keep the girl like a 'familiar' until the time comes?"

They could never proceed the conversation further when their said guest came towards them with silent steps. They zipped off their mouths and Sakura pretended like she didn't hear a single word of theirs. The three maids gave her a heartwarming smile, and the red-head spoke to give a brief introduction. "Ah! You must be Haruno-sama, a guest of His Majesty. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Leona. These people work with me-"she motioned at those other two maids who were standing side by side wither her. "They are Tsuki and Ayame." They smiled and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Haruno-sama!" they said in unison. Sakura smiled back, and bowed back. They seemed like really nice people to her and thought living with them wouldn't hurt. Not to mention, they looked human and- _happy? Why?_

Questions couldn't be asked as they proceeded to escort her to her room. Indeed, she looked tired and those baggy eyes could answer the state she was in. They unlocked her room, and a luxurious aura hit her in the eyes. The room smelled of roses and looked something out of ordinary. The walls were coated with the finest of stones and the curtains were a light shade of her hair color. The bed was a king-sized one with the most beautiful bed covers ever made. There was a humongous veranda from where spring fields and gardens could be seen. She was of no royalty, and the room could speak that from itself.

"Like it?" asked the cheerful Leona.

"Yes, but," Sakura was at a loss for words. "I'm not used to such extravagancy. I can't accept this."

"Oh, no don't say that." Ayame looked with concerned eyes. "We can't let you reject such luxury, Haruno-sama or else Young Master would crucify our souls. It's an order, we're sorry."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, alright. And you can quit with the royal suffix. Just call me Sakura."

The three of them looked at each other, unsure but then smiled. "Alright, Sakura! Call us if you need anything."

"Sure."

They bowed and were dismissed.

Sakura sighed. "Such a tiring day it was!" She decided to take a shower, and changed in those sleeping gowns and went to sleep. How she wished this madness would just end up being dreams in her sleep.

* * *

Soon it was morning, and birds chirped like an alarm clock to wake the sleeping cherry blossom up. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open to welcome the new day. Damn, it's been a while since she ever slept this peacefully, and why was that? Where was she anyways? She collected her surroundings and recalled it all. Maybe this was reality, or a dream she would never wake up. Dream? Nightmare? Living with satanic creatures are not dreams but nightmares, yet she's actually enjoying the company.  
Sakura mentally slapped herself. "Whats wrong with me, judging things by a couple of hours? They'll use me like those bastards in the tavern, and throw me away like trash can when there is nothing more productive. For what am I getting so happy about? This temporary bliss? Geez, they all are the same! Filthy Vampires!"

Glancing from the veranda, she could outline a well-built figure training himself with blood and sweat. _"Is it that jerk?"_ Sakura stared with squinted eyes.

" _ **He's hotter with those shirts taken off."**_ **Inner Sakura fanned herself, as if the delusional being is actually a real person.**

" _Where were you all this time? It's been so long, I missed your annoying company."_ Oh Sakura, you queen of sarcasm. " _Stop thinking such stuffs_."

" _ **Don't lie, Sakura you find him attractive. Look at his swift motions and the way his bangs fly over his flawless face. He's an art!"**_

" _No, what's attractive about him? He's a jerk who makes fun of me and thinks he's all that superior with his name, like what does he think he really is?"_

" _ **Stop trying to look cool, Sakura. You know, you do find him attractive at his training session because you are me and I am you, so?"**_

Inner Sakura was always logical and she hated it because it hurt her ego. Then she remembered- "Shit!" Sakura cursed with a surprised face. "He's supposed to know about what I think, right? Oh god, I hate myself! Now he'll act cooler knowing the fact that I- I mean my inner self finds him attractive!" She could already feel Sasuke Uchiha smirking from all the way to the training grounds.

" _Good morning, familiar. I hope my body gave you a break from your depressing thoughts." His voice echoed in her mind. She could already feel him laughing. "Why don't you come downstairs and join the breakfast with my family? I'll be there introducing you to my parents. They wanted to see you, since I finally had a familiar after thousands of years. "_

"Okay, I'll get back on you for making fun of me later. Since you've helped me with a nice sleep, I'll do the favor of listening to you ONCE."

" _Sure. Get ready. I've arranged some clothes in the wardrobe you have. Tell me if you like the collections or not. I'll have to know what type my familiar desires, no?"_

"Okay, bye. Keep quiet."

* * *

She proceeded on checking out the attires he left in the wardrobe. Her eyes were blessed, they were the most beautiful gowns she'd ever seen, and the colors were not possible for a human emotion to handle. As if the dresses were living beings and told stories with their irresistibly gorgeous colors. She had a hard time picking one, so finally decided on a lemon yellow gown which was backless and had stones embroidered. She used a pale cherry scarf to cover the back. Staring at the mirror, she couldn't recognize herself. She looked clean, fresh and- _powerful?_ What's making her feel superior, she didn't know. Maybe the dress itself.  
She comber her hair, and did some light make up. Checking the mirror for flaws, she seemed okay and decided to hit the roads. "I'm ready. Meeting his family, alright. Are they weird things or just like Sasuke? He isn't that bad, just like I imagined. Why's he treating me like such treasure when I'm just a familiar?"

" _Familiar, do you hear me? What's taking you so long?" Sasuke sounded impatient in her mind._

"I'm sorry but I do have a name, please Uchiha-sama. Call me something with my name."

" _Okay, I might just call you MY little blossom."_

Oh he's such a womanizer, you could by the way he calls out your name. Sakura blushed even if that was a sweet talk. "Okay, fine but not in public. It'll get a bit weird."

" _Weird? What do you mean?" He asked innocently, as if he didn't know what she meant. "You're MY little blossom after all and why would it get weird for creatures to know that I OWN you?"_

"I hate you. Why do you do this to me?" Sakura asked furious. She could tell her anger and pain were amusements to him. "Jerk."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, seated in the comfortable royal chair of his, sat waiting for a certain someone with cherry hair. Yes, his familiar. Though he wouldn't admit, it was always fun going inside her mind and taunting her until she got furious. Yes, him, The Great Sasuke Uchiha for the first time met a woman with whom his charms never worked out. If this was one of his fangirls, they'll pour themselves over his sculpted body like a shameless whore but she was different. _"Very hard to get, I see. Do you leave me a challenge, hm?"_ He replied to the furious lady he was teasing in the psychic conversation.

" _Like I care."_ She talked as if he didn't interest her.

After a while, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. There stood his familiar- No, a goddess. Everything was on point, her eyes that were broken, her lips that were red due to anxiety and her face showed no signs of pain. She smiled, a forceful one. "Are we going, master?" The Uchiha seemed to be in a daze at the beauty before him, and didn't hear. _"What's she doing to me?"_

After a split second, Sasuke smirked back. "You look beautiful. Mind taking my arm?" He offered his arm.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure."

And off they went to the breakfast table to meet the Uchiha family. Sakura was nervous, and she was excited at the same time. Part of her told that they were bad bloods, and part of her believed that they were good people. The twist was, even if the Uchiha bloodlines were the most powerful and fearful vampire beings, but why is it that Sasuke was such a playful mess?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending. Have a good day, and please review.**


End file.
